Five Nights Of Darkness
by Kingrisen23
Summary: King is 18 years old and looking for a summer job. But when he comes to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria things start to get darker for himself, and the people around him. Rated M for sexual themes, strong sexual content, and a whole lot of death.
1. Chapter 1

**4 Years after the Accident**

"My god what the hell have I done" said King. As he watched as his friends were ripped to pieces by the animatronics. "Fuck you metal bastards" As King tried to fight them but to no avail he was beaten and his friends were dead. "I have got to stop this wait maybe if I can go back in time I can stop this from ever happening". King said as he ran out of Scott's house. "Should we chase after him you know what he will do." Asked Bonnie. "Nah let him go he can't reverse time there is no way he will make it far anyway Chica should have it covered." Freddy said. King ran as fast as he could Chica right behind him when he got far enough away it was time. "I have got to reverse this I have to back to the time when I first got the job at that nightmare place here we-"King said as he was tackled by Chica. "You are not going back King we are going to be together for a long time **Hehehe"** Chica said **. "** Fuck you you are insane Chica I used to love you but fuck that you killed all of my friends and my mom you will never be with me."

King yelled into time-space as time started reversing itself he could see all the mistakes he made through his life. "Ok stop." Time halted as he saw himself walking into the dreaded building that would cause him so much pain. As King walked out of the void of time-space he walked to himself and tapped his own shoulder.

"What the how your me but what" the young King said. "Look there is no time to explain I'm you from the future and wow this sounds familiar anyway just make sure not to" King tried to say as he was interrupted. "You really thought I was going to let you do that King we have unfinished business if you get my drift". Chica said."

No not possible I am the only one who go through time-space and not be harmed you no fuck you." King said as he tackled Chica into the void. "King don't make the same mistake I made I can't tell you what will happen but you will know when it comes you know time space rules but please be better than me and take care of her man don't push her away." Older King said as the time void closed and leaving young King confused. "What in the world just happened well I guess it will matter later I got to apply before the position gets filled."

 **Back to the Present**

As King made his way into the building he was still wondering what his future self was trying to warn him about and what that animatronic and to do with anything and why was it hinting towards sexual actions. As King walked into the building the walls of the building look tattered and old the whole lace looked run down and in need of a lot of repairs. While King was looking around a short girl who looked like she was in the third grade pulled his jeans.

King said "Oh hello and what is your name." The Little girl answered "I'm not a real girl I'm a animatronic my name is balloon girl but you can just call me BG for short." King said "Oh ok sorry but umm where can I find the manager I'm trying to apply for the Night Guard Job." "Oh you look a lot younger the the others well the office is just down the hall to your right." BG answered. "Ok thank you, A lot younger man even animatronics little girls treat me as a child" King was only 16 a junior in high school and he needed a summer job and he really needed some space from his mother after their heated argument. As King was walking through the pizzeria he saw only a few kids here and there with their parents and he looked on the stage there was a male bear, a female bunny, and a female chicken. They looked pretty hot espeacilaly the females the bunny gave him a wink and the chicken gave him a air kiss. But the Bear gave him that look like he was going to choke him out just for looking at them. There was also a closed curtain with stars on it but is said "out of order". King made his way to the manager's office and when he opened the door He thought his mind was going to explode. The manager looked like a female in her mid to early 20's and she had double D breasts which were just stunning. "Umm can I help you with something or are you just going to be a perv?" the manager asked. "Umm sorry you just look so amazing I'm sorry for staring but I came here for the Night Guard Job". King said as he looked down on the floor. "Oh finally your hired my name is Jessica but you can just call me Jess you look like your still in high school will you be able to handle this job." Jess asked. "Yeah I can handle it the summer does not end for me until August so I have plenty I time since it's June but don't you need to interview me or something?" King asked "Oh no you look like trustworthy I can show you around your office where you will be working if you like?" said Jess "Umm sure lead the way" King said. As Jess started to show King the in's and out's of the job she told him that animatronics tend to wander at night so their servos won't lock up and when she showed hi the office it was pretty small there was a desk, a chair, a fan, and a weird looking cupcake. "Well the previous nightguard will tell you how to do your job and yeah that will be it so can you come back around 11:30 so you can start?" Jess asked "Sure no problem umm why do the 2 of the animtronics look very sexual they don't look fit for kids." King said. "Well they did look worse than this and when I paid for some upgrades I did not think they would make them look like that but they just gave freddy a cleaning and did not change much about him" Jess said. "Oh ok well see you at 11:30 boss" King said " Oh wait I forgot to ask you your name" Jess said "The name is King." As King went to his BMW coupe he still was thinking about what his future self tried to warn him about but little did King know there was a little black blob that attached to the bumber of his car.

 **Time Skip to 11:25p.m. Pizza Parlor  
**

As King pulled up to the Pizzeria he could see that Jessica was there waiting for him and King went to greet her and she had a worried look on her face. "Hey what is wrong Jess?" King asked. "I'm a little worried for you the only reason i gave you the job is because the last Night Guard died and so have the ones before him and you have your whole life ahead of you I just don't want you to die." Jess answered King did the most brave thing he could ever do he kissed her he could feel her tongue and she could feel his the "make-out" session lasted for at least 2 minutes. "Why did you do that King I did not know you were such a good kisser" Jess said "I wanted to reassure you I'm not going anywhere I don't plan on dying anytime soon." King said as he looked deep into her eyes by the time they both got themselves together they entered the pizzeria and Jess followed King into his office. "Hey King if you survive this night I might give you a little reward for being a gentleman earlier." Jess hinted. King looked at Jessica and said "Oh I will survive I got this." "I like your confidence well it's nearing 12:00 and I have to go so good luck" Jess said As King watched Jess leave he looked at the clock and it hit 12:00 the phone soon rang and the previous Night Guard started talking. "Hello Hello I guess I have to record a message for you so there are doors and lights to your left and right as soon as you see one of the animatronics you close the door simple but don't wait too long or they will get in ok good bye." "Well that was pretty simple and cut to the point so let's get started." As King was checking the cameras for the animatronics one of them were already gone the purple bunny so King frantically looked for her and could not find her anywhere. "OH really already man it's only 1:00 am y so soon." King said. He looked at the door to his left and checked the light sure enough she was right there smiling at him. King closed the door and looked at the window to see if she was still there. "Hey not cool open the door I won't bite." the purple bunny said. "Umm how about I don't do that so I can continue to live." King said. she pressed up against the glass and drew a heart with K+B being in the middle. King still was not convinced and left the door closed and checked the cameras to see if anybody was missing. The yellow chicken was missing as well but when King went to check the kitchen cameras he could not see but he could hear somebody in there. King opened the left door when the bunny was gone. "well this does not seem so bad" King said. He felt a tug at his pants and he looked to see it was BG and loooked at her wierdly. "Hi King how are you." "Um I'm doing fine what are you here in my office and why am I not dead." King answered "Well I don't kill I just like to watch you guys do your job not sure about the others they rarely talk to me." BG said sadly "huh I thought all of you guys were friends well cheer up you can stay here and help me I will check the right door you can check the left one ok?" King said. BG jumped on KIng's lap and gave him a hug and sat by the left door. King continued to check the cameras and would close the door on the the bunny and the chicken. "Uh King do you know the names of the other guys?" BG asked. "Uhh no I guess Jess forgot to tell me their names." King said "Well the brown bear is Freddy the bunny is Bonnie and the chicken is Chica." BG explained "Oh ok great umm BG who is the one behind the curtain." "Oh thats Foxy she never really comes out but she always did things with Night Guards." BG said. "uhh ok oh god who is that?" King said Before anybody could react the figure knocked out King adn dragged him out of the office. "Oh no I can't believe she did it again she promised." said BG sadly.

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic so hope you guys like it. I will see you in the next chapter Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys** **I'm** **back for Chapter 2 I will to make it better than the last chapter not sure how long I want to make it so yeah keep giving me those reviews so I can see what I need to improve on in the story happy reading.**

 **Around 2:00 p.m.**

"Man I was kinda hoping the guy would make it a lot longer than to just 2:00." Chica said as she dragged Kings body down the hall. "Chica let him go you can't kill him please he is my only friend." BG pleaded. "Well sorry to say BG your friend here is getting stuffed in a suit although he is the most youngest of the Night Guards and quite cute at that such a waste." Chica said. As Chica was walking to the closet where the suit was King woke up and saw that he was being dragged across the floor by Chica. "Hey Chica you can't kill me I still have a job to do come on." King said. Chica turned to look at King and had a idea that would help them both out. "How do you know my name?" Chica asked. "BG told me and I still have a lot left to live for come on." King pleaded. "Well I will give you a deal I have not had sex in a long time and I need a partner so if you fit the bill I will let you go but if you don't then I get to kill how does that sound." Chica asked. King thought long and hard about this it would seem he had no other choice but nobody saw the strange small blob go into King's shirt and absorb into his skin. "Well it would seem I have no other choice but what about Freddy and the others?" King said. "Oh they should not be a problem besides no one disturbs me when I' having playtime." Chica said.

 **Lemon warning kids close your eyes.**

As Chica dragged King to storage closet ( wow so cliche but whatever) there was a small matress with a single light bulb above it. "So I assume you know what comes next right King?" Chica said as grabbed his crotch. "Umm yeah I've had sex before this is nothing new but how-." As King was trying to talk Chica started kissing him and wanting to feel his tongue in her mouth King kissed her back as they fell back on the mattress and King felt her wet pussy and rubbed it a little. "ahh that feels good at least your off to a good start but like I said I need to see what I'm dealing with here." Chica said. "No problem." As King undid his pants Chica could not believe what she saw as she inspected it she thought it had to be at least 8 inchs. "How does a boy like you pack this much I wonder how it tastes." Chica said as she started giving King a blowjob "My god Chica where did you learn this." King managed to say between breaths. "It takes practice but my god I can't even fit it all you are well blessed." As Chica was giving King a blowjob he felt himself nearing the edge more and more He stopped her head and managed to find the words to speak. "Hey now you don't want me cumming now do you?" King said as he lifted Chica onto the mattress and opened her legs. "Your a little more daring than I thought well come here my master and fuck me hard." Chica said and King did just that he thrusted in his manhood so quickly Chica didn't even have time to react His eyes had turned from a hazel-brown to black and red and He was fucking her at a crazy speed and she loved every second of it. "Oh Oh Oh my God King Please keep going." Chica said between moans. "Oh I intend to" King said in a much darker voice. King felt himself nearing the edge closer and closer again. "Chica I'm gonna cum my god your pussy is tight." "Just do it I want to feel it all." Chica pleaded as King kicked his hips and released three loads into Chica's womb.

 **Lemon end Kids you may open your eyes**

As they both laid there a panting mess King fell asleep as Chica cuddled against him. "I will make you mine your dick is too good for anybody else please be mine forever King." Chica said as she drifted off to sleep. King woke up around 5:00 am and looked at Chica and around himself clearly not knowing what happened. "Hey Chica where are we and why are we both naked?" King asked. "You don't remember we had sex you ok?" Chica said with concern in her voice. "No not really I kinda blacked out when you were dragging me through the pizzeria so not sure but I need to get up and get back to work." King said finding his shirt and pants and hurrying to put them back on and Chica was doing the same but what King was still thinking about was if he still had his job I mean if Jess finds out that King fucked one of the animatronics He'll get fired. As King led Chica out of the storage closet three figures were waiting for him. Bonnie just looked at him and winked, BG just hugged him guess she was glad he was not dead and Freddy just punched him in the face. "What the fuck Freddy why did you punch me?" King said. Freddy just shrugged his shoulders when King puched back with right hook he knocked him into the wall. "You better have a better reason then just shrugging your shoulders." King's eyes turned black again and Freddy looked at him in terror. "Look I just don't want you to break these girl's heart I always felt like a father to them and I want to protect them sorry man can you get off me please?" King let go of Freddy and he walked back on stage King looked at his hands thinking about what was happening to him. "Sorry guys for that guess I overreacted not sure why though." "No worries King just keep calm ok." BG said. "Ok thanks BG guess everybody went back to their spots hey don't you have a spot BG?" King asked. "No not really I just walk around and hand people balloons so I can walk around you better go get your stuff your shift is almost ended." BG said. As King walked back to get his backpack an arlam clock went off saying it was 6:00 a.m. King started walking out the door when he looked back BG waved goodbye at him, Chica and Bonnie both gave hi winks. Freddy did nothing. King mistakenly bumped into Jess and into her ample chest. "Hey King looks like you made it through the night was it hard?" Jess asked. "No not at all actually it was pretty easy." King said as he catched his breath. "Well just like we agreed on I will give you your "present" tomorrow come to the pizzeria around 9:00pm so I can give it to you." Jess hinted as she rubbed his crotch. "Ok sure well see you tomorrow." King said as he waved good bye to Jess and entered his BMW coupe. but on top of the building was his older self "hmm I guess the first night I got laid and the virus entered my body so that's how I got this power I can't talk to him now but in the future he will know what I mean." Older King said as he entered the time void yet again and went back to the cold, dark future. "I hope he took my message to heart."

 **A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked this Chapter a little short I know but don't worry I will be sure to my the next Chaper super long so I will see you guys in the next Chapter Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys missed me much sorry I haven't been able to update the story in awhile because of school. But I'm back and I will try my best to get you guys this story. So Hope you enjoy.**

 **7:00 p.m. King's House**

 **King's Pov**

I was looking around my room thinking about what had happened to me. Why did I black out when Chica was dragging me through the pizzeria? How was I able to punch a robot into a wall and overpower him?

It all didn't make much since. I looked at my hands and thought about it nothing came to mind. As I started to think my head started hurting like crazy. "What the hell Oh my god this hurts." I said in pain.

My hands started turning black and I could hear some voice deep in my subconsious. "Relax just let go." said the voice. I yelled in pain my body felt like it was being torn apart and put back together. I blacked out from the intense pain.

When I woke up my hands were still black and I felt different. My arms were stronger and my whole body felt changed. I kinda feel like Captain America did when he went fro a wimp to a soldier.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I could not believe what I saw. "What happened to me my voice is deeper and what is this some type of suit." I said. "No King this is the new you do you like it?" the voice said.

"What are you and how did you do this to me?" I asked. the voice took awhile to answer. "Well instead of me telling you why don't I show you." it said. There was a quick flash of bright light then I looked around we were back in the pizzeria and I saw myself again from what happened yesterday.

"How are you doing this what are you exactly?" I asked. "I am the last of what is called the Time/Space Virus not a cool name but has a lot of perks." it said. As I looked at myself I could see something go into my skin when Chica proposed that deal to me.

"So that's how you got into my skin but what is this on my body." I asked. "It's a armor plating made out of Vibranium I came across it a few years back have no idea how but thought it would be useful." the voice said.

"So the suit is made out of the most powerful substance known to man this is freaking me out." I said. "Look I'll explain everything else to you later we have to go to the pizzeria for your gift I can also read your mind." the voice said. "Oh crap I forgot." I said.

As I ran for the door to my car I had this uneasy feeling inside of me. What was this thing that attached itself to me? What was going to happen to me if the others find out? Guess though are questions for later. I pulled out of the driveway and onto the main street.

But I also had this uneasy feeling that I'm being hunted by something.

 **Freddy's Pizzeria 9:05 p.m.**

 **Narrator pov**

As King pulled up to the pizzeria he could see that Jess was waiting for him at the front door. "Hey Jess made it sorry I'm a little late." King said. "It's ok what happened to you your eyes are red and your voice is deeper." Jess asked with concern in her voice. "Oh no I'm fine I'll try to explain it to you all of you when the Pizzeria closes." King said.

"Well ok everybody missed you especially Balloon Girl she kept staring out the window to see when you would pull up." Jess said. "Ha didn't know I would be missed on my 2nd night here." King said. As they entered the pizzeria there was not a lot of people at the pizzeria families were starting to leave and Keep looking at King as if he were an alien. "Why is everyone looking at me weird." King asked Jess. "Not sure I guess it's cause of what your eyes look like now it does seem kinda creepy." Jess said. "My bad once everyone leaves I'll explain what happened. As King and Jess sat at an empty table King could sense someone or something here besides regular people.

"Hey King you look a little different." said BG. "Everyone keeps saying that I'll explain later but I got an uneasy feeling about something." "I hope it's nothing bad I don't want anything to happen to you." BG said as she sat in King's lap. As the hours passed it was 10:55 and everybody has left the only ones who remained in the building was King, Jess, and the rest of the animatronics and an unknown figure lurking in the shadows. "Hi King!" Chica and Bonnie said at once. "Oh my god what oh it's you guys I was sleeping." King said a little drowsy. "Sorry It's just good to see you again." Chica said. "Yeah we missed you" Bonnie said. "Hmm well I'm back and I guess I should explain what happened to me." King said. He explained to everyone about the virus and how he was able to go through time and gain new powers. "So in short this "Time/Space virus is able to talk to you and help you by giving a suit of armor made up of something that's in a comic book." Jess said.

"Well pretty much but this should not affect my job at all but I don't know on my way here I was seeing flashbacks I guess someone or something had this virus before me." King said. Everyone looked concerned but Freddy was nowhere to be found. "Hey so is that what happened when we-." Chica tried to say but King had his hand over her mouth. "We never speak of that no one must know I could lose my job here." King whispered to Chica. "What were you doing with Chica King?" Jess asked. "Well the lights went out in the building and Chica showed me where the Generator was so I could turn everything back on." King said hoping Jess will buy the lie. "Ok other than that do you feel anything else different?" Jess asked.

"Well except I keep having the feeling someone is trying to kill me no." King said. Before Jess could say anything else Some separated itself from King's body It looked a lot like King He was all black and had a ghost mist around him. "Hello ladies I'm the virus I don't have a name so yeah but what I came here to do is that I forgot to tell something has been trying to kill me for years now. Every time I take over someone's body they seem to get killed by something after 1 or 2 days just wanted to tell you. The voice said. "So I was right then do you know what it is and what is looks like and when it will try and kill me anything? King said. "Well it's kinda wolf looking but it's really skinny and malnourished but it is extremely agile and hard to avoid and trick. I would advise that here not leave the building this thing kills people who come in contact with me or the person that I took over umm where is your mother King?" the voice asked. "She gone to Germany for her job she won't be back until the summer is over ." King said.

Suddenly there was a loud screech heard through out the building. "Is that the monster that thing was talking about." Jess said. King I'm scared hold me." BG said. "You will be fine I won't let anything happen to you to any of you." As King finished his sentence Some pierced him with something sharp going through his spine and out of his rib cage. "AHHHH!" King yelled in pain. King looked at everyone "Run you fools." King said knowing these were his final words. The Monster threw King's body at a wall. "KING NO!" Everyone said. The creature now behind them said these words. "Now to make my job easier which one of you want to die first." the creature laughed as the girls ran into King's office. With everyone in shock at what happened the virus appeared before them.

"Well I guess I was too late for my warning so how are you girls doing?" the voice asked. "What the hell is wrong with you King just died an your asking how we're doing You sick bastard." Bonnie said in rage. "Woah hey it's not my fault instead of talking maybe he should have prepared himself and btw King is not dead you don't believe me look at the cameras." the voice said. As Jess picked up the tablet she looked at the dinner room King was trying to get up but was pick up and thrown to the other side of the room by the creature. "But how we saw him die explain this virus." Jess said. "Well when my host dies he dies but if the person has a strong enough will to live and fight then they won't die besides King should be killing that thing by now save me the trouble. the voice said.

 **11:25p.m. King's pov**

I heard screams and laughs when I woke up that thing tried to kill me I thought I died. I can feel my spine and my rib cage my chest had been opened by that tail thing I'll kill him. I started to have flashbacks again some else in my same position but he could not save whoever he was trying to save He killed a beast similar to the thing that the virus described. When the flashback ended I saw the creature looking at me with hate in his eyes. "Still alive I see I will make sure you die this time by eating your bones!" the creature yelled as he picked me up and threw me to the other side of the building. I tried to get up but the pain was too much.

I can't let this thing win and kill Jess and the others I started to get up with what little strength I had left and looked at the monster dead in his eyes. "Why the heel won't you just die boy you can't win just accept your fate." the monster said. "I have no intentions on dying today fool I will kill you and take your head and put it on my wall." I said trying to be tough although it just hurt to stand. "Fool I can tell your bluffing it looks like its taking all of your strength just to stand I'll end this quickly so you can meet your maker." the creature said.

As the creature rushed at me before it could hit me time seemed to slow down and I had time to dodge to the left from his attack. "What the how did you do that stand still so I can kill you and end this." the creature said attacking again. Yet again time slowed itself this time I was able to grab this thing by its neck. "You won't be doing anything ." I said as I threw it at one of the tables.

It tried to get up and attack again I pinned it down and gave it a closer look. It seemed to be some type of alien female. It looked like something out of halo but way more terrifiying. "What are you creature and tell me why you are killing people with the time/space virus." I said. She looked at me with a smirk on her face. "Because of what your doing fool don't you see a human is not suppose to have that much power." the alien said. "What I am is none of your concern you on the other hand you are different than the rest not power hungry tell me why is this so?" the alien asked. I took awhile and thought about her question.

"I have no idea I'm a logical thinker even if I had a lot of power at my disposal I would not use it for the wrong reasons in short the hero always wins." I said. I let go of my grip on her and let her stand. She looked at me with eyes of curiosity like I was an experiment in the making. "I will not kill you but I will be studying you to make sure my assumptions are right." she said. "Well now that we have hopefully settled our differences maybe we can exchange names mine is King yours?" I asked. She took a moment to give me an answer. "Mine real name is too hard for you humans too understand but you can call me Cass." the alien. "Well I guess it's time I introduce you to the others but if you ever try to kill me or anyone I know I will kill you understood." I said. "Yes I did not mean to cause you harm I thought you were like the others with the virus power hungry and wanted to kill anyone in your way please forgive me." Cass said. "Well I'm sure that won't happen now let's go I'm the girls are terrified by now." I said.

 **Third Person's pov**

As King and Cass went to calm down the girls and show Cass's good will Freddy could be seen in the shadows talking to a golden figure. "It seems the plan did not work master King was able to break the mind control device on Cass. What should we do now?" Freddy asked. "You fool you were suppose to take out the cameras when Cass got the others into the office and help Cass kill King. Whatever he will die just like the rest King is a problem in the future we have to kill him here." the golden figure said. "Go and check on the girls and act like Cass deactivated you when King was attacked make sure they never find out we had this conversation." the figure said. "Yes sir I do everything for you sir." Freddy said as he ran and tried to catch up with King and Cass.

"He will die King your plans to Kill me and the Glorious Revolution will fail. I will kill all of you and you will not be able to stop me in the future." the golden figure said. He laughed quietly and retreated in the darkness.

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter made it a lot longer than the other chapters. Remember to leave a review telling me what you thought about it. Well enough of me talking see you in the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**3:30 a.m.**

 **King's Pov**

As I started walking toward the office with Cass behind me I kept wondering what everyone was going to say now that a alien that just tried to kill me is now my friend. I started to come to the window and door of my office seeing my manager and the animatronics in there questioning the virus. He then pointed to the window. The door opened quickly and I was ambushed with people on top of me yelling my name. "Omg I thought you were dead what happened." Everyone said at once. As I regained my balance 1 leaded everyone into the party room of the pizzeria and I explained what happened in the last 20 minutes. "So let me get this straight because you have a virus this thing tried to kill you because you may have turned into a modern day Hitler?" Jen asked. "Pretty much and Cass here was trying to prevent that because everyone who had this virus before me became power hungry lunatics." I said. "So are you going to die because of this a virus is not really a good thing to have." Bonnie said.

"I'll be fine I just need to ask my future self if there is any thing else to watch out for." I said. "Future self?!" everyone said. "How did you meet your future self King this is very stange I did not think he I mean you would do that this early." Cass said. "Umm what do you mean Cass?" I asked. "Well I...umm... can we talk about that in private." Cass said blushing. I wondered what this all meant Freddy came in from my office looking confused at what happened. "Hey guys what the hell is that thing still doing here!" Freddy said looking in total fear of Cass. "Well I would explain it to you but the pizzeria is about open soon and Jen and I have to go soon and Cass your coming home with me so we can figure out what is going on." I said. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went onto the stage and BG just followed us until the entrance of the pizzeria. Jen, Cass and I went out and looked at each other. "So Cass are you dangerous anymore like do you plan on killing us or something." Jen asked.

"No there was something making me trying to kill all of you but King got rid of it but I still have a lot to learn about you humans in general." Cass said. "Ok great but King can you get here around 10 p.m. I need to talk to you about your job." Jen said blushing a little. We both went into our cars and Cass could barely fit into my car because of her tail. I drove to a place where the virus got an an apartment for me while all of this stuff was going down. As we got out of the car and into the medium-sized apartment. There was a couch with a coffee table and a flat screen tv on a stand. The kitchen was behind the couch with some space to separate them and then a hallway with two rooms on each side and one bathroom straight ahead.

"So this is where we will be living for the time being if you want to that is completely up to you." I said. When I looked at Cass she just licked my face and hugged me with her tail wrapped around my leg. "No one has ever done this for me except for you thank you King." Cass said smiling. "No problem I'm gonna wash up and get ready for bed you need anything?" I asked. "No I'm fine all I need is you King." Cass said with lust in her voice. "Well maybe we can get to that another time." I said. I walked to get my shower and go to bed at least that was the plan.

 **Cass's Pov**

It's been so long since I've seen King in the future I forgot what he looked like. But while he was taking his shower I was not sure what to do. What do humans normally do for fun? Well he did say there was a tv I guess I could watch that. But I still feel arkward telling him that we were actually together but I don't know if he even likes me or not. I did just try to kill him and his friends and he seems so calm about it. I have to find someway to repay him for his kindness. I think Ashley told me about human intercourse before but I don't know if that will work with me I'll try it after he gets out.

 **5:30 a.m.**

 **King's Pov**

When I finished my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked down the hallway to check on Cass. She was watching tv and watching intently I walked into the right room and put on a t-shirt and shorts and walked into the main room and sat next to Cass watching an action movie. "Hey Cass you said you needed to talk to me about something?" I asked. Cass's body tensed up and looked at me I've seen this look before lust and emotion in her eyes and a hint of shyness. "Ummm... in the future we were a couple and we did things to each other that felt good." Cass said avoiding my eyesight I could not tell if she was blushing or not but I would assume so. "Well that is a pill to swallow but I like you Cass even though you tried to kill me that was not you I see you right now." I said. "She looked at me and she was almost about to cry. I hugged her to give her some comfort. "King I want to try something with you that we did not try in the future but I love you and trust you." Cass said. "I love you too Cass." I said as I pulled her face in for a kiss. I feel her tongue exploring my mouth excitingly and me exploring hers more patiently.

I could feel her tail pulling down my shorts in search of my penis. I reached down and grabbed her breast and carresed it gently and I could hear her muffled moaning. we broke the kiss the get some air and she pushed me down on the couch. "King I've waited so long for this for you." Cass said eyeing my boner. "You were certainly a big boy since you were young I wonder how it tastes." Cass said licking my dick from the balls to the head it felt like heaven. I could feel my mind shift between normal to the other one I hoped to last a little longer. I could feel my eyes turn red and my mind change from normal to lust. She started sucking my dick faster I could see it in her eyes she knew I would get like this I assumed this is what she wanted. "Cass...damn... I'm...gonna..cum..soon." I managed to say between breaths. I felt closer and closer to the edge until I finally released my load into her mouth I held her head to make sure she got it all.

"Wow you released so much I could hardly drink it all." Cass said playing with the cum on her fingers. "I hope that is not all you have King." She said as she laid down on the couch. "No I have a lot more Cass I intend on fucking your lights out." I said. "Well then I hope you don't disappoint me I've waited for this from you. Now come here and indulge yourself baby." Cass said as she opened her pussy lips wider for my view. I pushed my dick into her pussy and began my monster fuck. "Ohhh... ...it feels so good." Cass managed to say. I pushed myself deeper into her until I could feel myself push against her cervix. She wrapped her legs around me and had her arms clawing my back. I leaned in to kiss her and our tongues fought a great battle as I continued to fuck her. "I'm gonna cum soon in or out?" I asked gruffly. "You can cum inside I can't get pregnant unless I want to oh god but I would love to bear your children." Cass said as her tongue hanged out the side of her mouth. We both came and I shot 4 loads into her womb and 2 went in the middle of her chest and right on her tongue.

After our session Cass was sitting drinking the remaining cum on her and I got her a napkin to wipe it off her cheek. We were both tired so I turned off the tv and carried her into my room and laid her on the bed. "King thank you for that I needed it." Cass said smiling. "No problem I kinda needed it as well." I said. We both laughed and I got in the bed with her and turned off the light. "King?" "yeah?" "Never leave me I want to be with you for as long as we live." Cass said as she moved closer to me. "I would never leave you I'll always be there for you."

 **A/N: Hey guys here is the fourth Chapter it may be a little short but I included a lemon in this one for the wait. Also I wanted to know who would you guys want King to end up with? Your decision is very important and may change on how the story goes let me know by putting a review below. I will see you guys later peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**King's Apartment 9:30 a.m.**

 **King's Pov**

I woke up next to Cass and she was hugging my left arm and her tail was swaying back and forth on the bed. My head felt strange and I don't remember much from last night. I tried to get up but she tugged my arm, not wanting to let me go. "Don't. . . leave just yet King come back to bed" Cass said half asleep. She was half right I don't really need to leave or go until 11:20 p.m. at the latest. I wanted to stay and have some more fun with her but I need to experiment with my powers to see what they are capable of doing. I tried to get out of her grasp but she had superhuman strength or something. She pulled me back with her on the bed. "Not yet King I still want to cuddle and play with you some more." She said with lust in her eyes again. "Oh really ok then we will play this game of yours." I said.

We started kissing and our tongues started exploring the others mouth. I reached down and my arm stretched a little and reached her soft pussy and I started rubbing her clit. she moaned while we were kissing until we needed to catch our breath. I felt something in the back of my mind as this was going on. But it had been pushed out because of the heat of the moment. She got on top of me and her tail wrapped around my leg again. We kissed again and I felt her body, her beautiful curves, her supple ass, just Cass in general was near perfection. I heard a gun click somewhere near us and had a vision.

I could see me and Cass and I saw a sniper in the building next to mine he had a shot lined up to hit the both of us in one go. He fired and bullet peirced the bed frame and hit the top of my head. I heard Cass screamin and crying saying my name and asked how did this happen. I snapped back to reality to find a scared Cass on top of me looking at me with worry "Babe what wrong you stopped kissin me and your eyes glowed blue and you just looked like you died." She said almost crying. I got up quickly and tackled her off the bed to the floor. "King what's gotten into you what the hell-" A shot was fired and hit the wall next to us.

"Sorry I had to, I.. saw a vision of a sniper in the other building and he killed me I did not want you to get hit." I explained. "Well we need to find the person with the gun I think I may know who it is." Cass said. Cass and I went to get dressed but some clothes appeared on me and I never saw them before. It was a red t-shirt with a light black jacket and the design seemed alive and the patterns moved very slowly. Cass had already gotten dressed and she transformed before my eyes into a redhead girl with long hair and green eyes. Her clothes was a t-shirt and some sweatpants. "huh did not think you were a tomboy Cass." I said. "Well these are your clothes and we don't have a lot of time so I just threw this on." She said. "ok I think the guy is packing up now I can hear him saying "shit I missed" we got to go now." I said. "But how-" she tried to say. I went behind her and held her head. "King what are you doing?" "I found this ability in my vision I run so fast that the world literally stops in slow motion and nothing really moves anyway I'm holding your head so you don't get whiplash from me running, Ready?" I said. "Yep" she said. I ran and I made it to the other building in half of a second. Not a moment too soon.

The sniper was trying to pack up but moving really slowly I put Cass down next to me and got one of the pieces of the rifle and smacked him with it. his face just rippled a bit but I was still traveling really fast so I stopped and time began again. the sniper smacked into the wall behind him. and Cass was laying down still. I pinned the guy to the wall and felt a gun in my pocket of my jacket. I got it out and threatened him. "Who the fuck are you and why are you tryin to kill me!" I yelled. "Hey man..uh I'm just doing what I was told to do I have a mark I take it out." he said mildly calm. "Why the hell am I marked and who ordered you to kill me." I asked him. "Look man this is just a job but the guy who marked you did not tell me his name but he did have some sort of- Gah!" he tried to say before he was killed and evaporated in thin air. "What the hell is going on here wait here is a card Hey Cass uhh Cass." I said a little worried.

She was not where I left her and I could not find her anywhere. the place seemed abandoned and old and Cass was still nowhere to be found. "Cass where- Oh god shit!" I was pulled by a long tail and lifted up onto one of the railings and got knocked unconscious. Not... Again I tried to say.

 **Freddy's Pizzeria 11:30 a.m.**

 **Jennifer's Pov  
**

I was walking around the pizzeria and avoiding little kids that were running everywhere with their parents. I thought about King and how I told him to meet me here at 10 p.m. I wonder if he will be able to handle doing the day guard and night guard shifts. He did graduate already from his resume so I hope he will be able to handle it. "Excuse me do you where is the bathroom is ma'am my son has to use the restroom." a parent asks. "uhh Sure it's down the hall to your left and it should be right there." I said. "Thank you so much come on son." the parent said while leading her child to the bathroom. I want that so bad I wish I could have kids.

But that relationship is long gone and I really don't like the guys I've been trying to date. this is so frustrating. I walked into my office and decided to call King again I called him 2 times before to come in a little early because it's getting a little overwhelming here. I called and got his voicemail again why is he not answering his phone. "Hey Jess you might want to get in here Jimmy is at it again by spraying spray cheese everywhere." said Melissa. "All right I'll be right there." I said. Where the hell are you King?

 **Abandoned Building 1:00 p.m.**

 **King's Pov**

I woke up and tried to get a look at my surroundings and all I saw were cobwebs, rotten wood, and a dusty old matress. "It looks like someone is awake." a female voice said. "Who are you and what have you done with Cass?" I asked. "Who.. I'm not sure who your talking about but you should remember me King." she said. The figure in the dark came into view and I knew it was an animatronic. It had fox like features and she looked a little roughed up there were patches of fur missing on her suit and I could see bits and pieces of her endo-skeleton and the tail is longer than a fox tail. "You seem shocked to see me well don't you know who I am?" she asked. "I'm sorry am I suppose to but you do look like that animatronic that got shut down and put out of order." I said.

"My name is Vixen but my stage name is Foxy I got put out of commission because I bit a kid's frontal lobe off." She said sadly. "it was not even my fault the kid put his head in my mouth and I just bit down I knew I should not have but... but." Vixen said as she started to cry. "It's ok there there I'm sure you didn't mean it you seem nice enough but how did you get here?" I asked. "I was just sitting in my room and something brought me here then I heard you guys down there yelling, talking, and shooting." she said a little scared. "yeah that douche tried to kill me with a sniper rifle but um I may be able to fix you." I said. "Really?!" Vixen said kinda excited. "I should be able to I gain a couple of new tricks to help people and myself I'm gonna try to fix you from the inside out." I explained. "But I just met you and I don't know if-" she tried to say as I kissed her. "hey you worry and talk too much don't worry trust me by the way my name is King." I said. "ok I trust you" Vixen said shyly.

I transformed into a smaller version of myself so I could fit in between the patches to fix them. "hehehhe that tickles your so small." she said laughing. "Sorry just trying to mend your patches and fix your core where if fixed it should return you back to your normal state without the wear and tear." I said. "Ok, how long do you think this will take?" asked Vixen. "Uhh not sure, but it shouldn't be long just have to move a few stuff around." I said. I pulled a piece of a black shard that I have never seen before as soon as I did I got pushed out of Vixen and a blinding light consumed the place.

I opened my eyes and Vixen looked better than ever, her patches of fur and broken parts were fixed good as new but it seems she was unconscious. Something appeared behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Hey King good to see you fixed Vixen." The Virus said. "Uh yeah but where did you- never mind I got some missed calls from Jennifer so I should probably head over after I find Cass." I said. "All right no problem I can teleport Vixen back to the pizzeria before anybody knows she missing I'll see you over there ok?" Virus said waiting for a fist bump. I gave him a fist bump and jumped from above to look for Cass, I could hear a heartbeat somewhere around me. "Cass you there?" I yelled. I was shocked to receive a hug from behind as Cass kissed my neck. "Sorry, for making you worry about me I wanted to surprise you after you dealt with that guy." she said. "Oh ok then well you ready to head to the pizzeria I got some stuff to do over there." "Sure maybe I could work with you, you know at least I can help out some." She said happily. "Umm sure I guess you have to ask Jen after we get there ok?" I said. "ok." she said as she kissed my cheek. We left the abandoned building and headed to the Pizzeria.

 **Time Skip 2:15 p.m.**

 **Jennifer's Pov**

I heard another car pull up in the parking lot, I just can't believe we are this busy, now where is that troublemaking kid Jimmy. He always caused a rukus here on Fridays it's really annoying but I guess he is just a kid. "You'll never catch me lady I'm the fastest alive-" Jimmy was saying before I saw King catch him and talk to him. "Hey little man you don't have to run around and cause a mess why don't you have some pizza and relax ok, it's on me." King said. "Ok thanks mister." Jimmy said as he ran off to a table. "Well, good to see you got here finally I thought we were never going to get him." I said. "Good to see you too he seems like a good enough kid, sorry I missed your calls I had to deal with something back home." King said. "It's not problem also who is the girl next to you King?" I asked trying to figure out who she was. "Oh it's me Cass I'm able to shapeshift and take on forms of humans I see it's an ability I've had for some time It's nice to meet you." Cass said. "Oh ok no problem that's really neat." I said. "Thank you I also wanted to ask if I could work here with King I wanted to try and help out and sorta make up for my actions 2 days ago." Cass asked puppy-eyed. "Sure I could use the extra help you can take the day-shift with Melissa." I said. "Awesome Thank you so much!" Cass said happily. "Hey King I need to talk to you in my office it's nothing bad just need to ask you some things." I said. "Oh... ok then well I catch up with you a little later Cass." King said as we walked to my office. Cass and King waved to each other I wonder if they are an item, I guess it never hurts to ask. As we entered my Office I sat in my chair and King sat across from me.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Jen." King said. "Well first I wanted to ask will you be able to take the day guard shift as well as the night guard shift I can't seem to find anyone else." I asked. "Sure I'm not really doing anything at home plus I get to see you guys more often which is cool." King said. "That's great I'll file the paperwork later but another thing I wanted to ask is. . . . . are . . . . you seeing anyone?" I asked sorta worriedly. "Umm not really Cass and I are more like friends with benefits right now but it may turn into something not so sure is something wrong." "Oh... no I just .. wanted to ask so I can know my employees a little better." I said blushing. King walked up close to me and my heart started beating out of my chest. He lifted my chin and looked at me in the eyes. "If you want to ever go on a date or something I would be glad to take you out but to be honest with you I really like you too Jen." King said as he kissed my cheek. "Umm well . . . uh . . . ok well you can start today if you want just make sure no one touches the animatronics." I managed to say trying to avoid blushing. "well ok thanks again for giving me the day guard shift see ya later Jen." King said as he left. "Bye" I closed the door and breathed. Oh my god I wish I could date him but it would be a conflict of interest. Maybe one day.

 **A/N: Hey Everyone, I haven't been updating this story as much as I should but I had some personal issues that I had to deal with but we are back now I will try to update this fanfic as much as possible over my spring break. Happy reading and I'll talk to you guys later. bye**


End file.
